Set top boxes (STBs) can provide presentation of media programming and content. There is often a desire to share with others this content. However, STBs are limited by hardware constraints or other system capabilities. Sharing potentially large media files between STBs, such as over asymmetrical DSL, is an inefficient process limited in part by the serving STB's upstream bandwidth.